His Sister
by Letisha-forest-banks
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Rei and his sister Yuki. Join the two of them as they laugh, fight and drag their friends into problems!
1. Can I sleep in your bed?

"Onii-chan!" Yuki said making her way into Rei's room. "What? Can't you see I'm sleeping!" Rei said, a tone of annoyance in his voice. Yuki noticed this and decided to annoy him some more.

"You're talking to me right now, so technically you're not asleep." She said smiling.

Rei groaned and turned in his bed to face Yuki. "What do you want?" Said Rei as she smiled placing a lacy pillow next to his head. "There's a spider in my room, a yellow sac spider, or a Cheiracanthium inclusum to be exact." Rei took his glasses from the bedside table and put them on to look at Yuki. "And?"

"And!? And I don't intend to sleep with an extremely venomous spider thank you very much!" She said looking at Rei with her brows furrowed. With a sigh, Rei shifted himself towards the left side of the bed to make space for Yuki. "Get in..." With a smile, Yuki did indeed get in. "Thank you Rei!" She said as she jumped into bed with him.

She went total starfish mode after that, and turned towards him with her arms sprawled everywhere. Rei just lay there trying to get some sleep, while Yuki lay there, sound asleep. "The things I do for my sister." He said quietly. He turned trying to get the smallest hint of comfort in this positon he was in. Big mistake. Yuki opened up her arms and wrapped Rei in a bear hug, practically mauling Rei.

"MMMMM MM MM MMM!" He said trying to get her off of him. He then realised, this was actually quite comfortable, so he gave up and fell asleep right there in her arms.

Only to be woken up by her deep, emphatic snoring.


	2. Nice to meet you!

"So... you have a twin sister Rei-chan?" Nagisa said, looking at Yuki from over Rei's shoulder. "Yes I do Nagisa, and _I would love to know what she's doing here_?" Rei said, raising an eyebrow looking at Yuki.

"Well she- I mean, I came over to give you your lunch, which you decided to leave at home." She said, passing a bento box to Rei. "Thank you, you can leave now." Rei said, brows furrowed. Yuki put on fake pout. "Come on onii-chan! I want to meet your friends!" She said whining. "No." He said walking away.

"I would like to meet her Rei-chan!" Nagisa said. Yuki immediately smiled and held out a hand to Nagisa. "Yuki Ryugazaki! And you are?" She asked. Nagisa took her hand and shook it furiously. "Nagisa, Nagisa Hazuki!" He said still holding her hand. "I wanna show you off to Haru-chan and Mako-chan!" He said running out of the changing room to the pool, Still holding Yuki's hand, where Haru was stretching.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Guess who's sister this is!" Nagisa said, waving frantically. But only Haru was there. "Haru! Wheres Makoto?" Haru looked up from his stretching and said: "He went to take a shower. Who's this?" Haru said, looking directly at Yuki. "This is Yuki, Rei-chan's sister, TWIN sister!" Nagisa said, arms spread out to present Yuki."Nice too meet you Haru!" She said, smiling. "Hmm." He murmured before stepping on the starting pad and diving into the pool. **(A/N I have no idea what they are called sorry. ;-; )**

"Don't worry Yuki, Haru-chan is what you call... the 'silent' type, I'm sure he doesn't hate you!" Nagisa said, smiling. Rei popped out from Nowhere and tapped Yuki's shoulder. "Yuki, it's two O'clock, shouldn't you be somewhere?" Yuki's eye popped out of her head. "Right! Gymnastics club! Thanks for the heads up Rei! Bye Nagisa! Bye Haru!Bye Rei!" She said looking at all of them while running and waving. Not the bestest thing to, as she bumped into someone while running.

"S-sorry!" Said as she looked at a brown haired boy with pretty green eyes. He smiled. "No problem!" He said, staring into her purple orbs. "YUKI! THATS MAKOTO BY THE WAY!" Nagisa said, jumping up and down pointing at Makoto. "Oh, hey Makoto!" She said walking away. "Bye Makoto!" She said as she started to run out of the changing room, and towards the giant circular building known as the gym for her gymnastics club meet.

"Your late Ryugazaki." Miss Hamasaki said. "If we're going to perfecturals I'll need you here. _On time._ Hurry up and change, then do your stretches. We're using the asymmetric bars today." She said. Yuki cheered. "Sorry Miss! But my brother introdouced me to his friends at the swim club! They were so nice!" Miss Hamazaki raised an eyebrow. "No boys! There a distraction! No go change!" "B-but Miss, I didn't say the-" Yuki was interrupted. "Go, change!" Miss Hamazaki snapped. Yuki made her way to the changing room with her face redder than a tomato.


End file.
